


Halloween

by peachiewonhui



Series: Lets Not Kid Around With This || parent!wonhui drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiewonhui/pseuds/peachiewonhui
Summary: Mingyu and Minghao create their own costumes with the help of Junhui





	Halloween

Wonwoo has been aware that Mingyu was a very creative child from a young age, he tended to doodle and draw all over various papers and other surfaces. Though when during one of many playdates Minghao and him announced they want to make “out the universe costumes that none of their classmates could have” (their words not his) he was kinda shocked. Junhui was excited hearing the children and immediately offers is help _**of course he does, he loves all these diy kind of activities** _Wonwoo thought. I guess that’s just how different him and Junhui are; one was seemly cold and logical and the other was very warm and saw the good outcomes before everything else.

He wasn’t a bitter and boring parent so of course he lets Mingyu do it, even though Wonwoo was going miss all his money when it goes towards materials. **_If he wants to do this let him, he’s only going to be young once_** , he thought to rationalize the upcoming spendings in his mind. The children soon run back towards Mingyu’s room to discuss costume ideas.

“What’s up, Won? You look like you just lost something close to you,” Junhui retorted once he saw Wonwoo’s face. “Yeah my next paycheck,” Wonwoo sighs, “I’m not discouraging him wanting to make his own costume but fabric ain’t cheap and I’m not made of money” Junhui laughs at his border line rambling.

“Wonie, we could split the costs and of course not everything has to be expensive. Its really easy to find discount stores and they made thrift shops for a reason,” Junhui smiles, “and remember you have me with you, as a fellow parent and friend. It’s not my first rodeo with these kinds of things.” At points like these it was great to have Jun as a friend. To have someone calm his overthinking nature down was needed more than what Wonwoo ever expected in his life.

The time that both children emerged from Mingyu’s bedroom, they both had rough sketches of their costumes. Minghao’s is a midnight blue witch outfit an almost sheer cape (no it’s not going to be fully sheer he’s a child!) with a matching hat, while Mingyu’s is a simple orange pumpkin though instead of making a cap as the stem he wants to dye is hair bright orange. Jun was the first one to jump up to praise the boy’s designs and talk to them about what fabrics and colors they want to use.

As the weeks go by the amount that Junhui and Minghao are at the apartment has increased. A form of domesticity has taken root in their friendship, most of the time is spent with Junhui helping the kids with their costumes with the occasionally help of Wonwoo. Most nights were ended with the two families having dinner together.

The extended amount of time that the families would spend time together had the children developing the habit of calling the other’s parent ‘appa’ or ‘papa’, this didn’t go unnoticed by Wonwoo and Junhui. The parents just sharing amused looks amongst themselves when it happened. Of course, this hasn’t just been recently discovered as the kids habit within the span of a couple weeks but months that they’ve know each other.

Though of course they haven’t discussed their own feelings towards the nicknames the children have for them but Wonwoo knows for sure that Mingyu calling Junhui ‘appa jun’ makes butterflies flutter in his stomach. He can see Junhui being Mingyu’s actual parent, god he’d loved to keep Junhui as a constant parent figure in his kid’s life and more so in his own life as a significant other. The realization of his feelings hits him over the many dinners as Junhui is wiping sauce from the corner of Mingyu’s mouth.

It’s not until a week before Halloween Wonwoo decides to confession on the night of halloween. Junhui and him have also decided to dress up to match the kids, on request of the kids, both would have to keep it a surprise til halloween.

Halloween night has finally come. Wonwoo is driving to Jun’s house since it’s closer to the safe neighborhoods. To match Mingyu’s pumpkin Wonwoo is dressed as a scarecrow, he admits he finds it very cute that Mingyu made that decision as scarecrows are supposed to protect vegetables from birds, though the costume was a little itchy because of the straw sticking out of his sleeves it made Mingyu happy so he toughed through the itch. The drive is relatively quiet, save for the few times that he has to tell Mingyu to stop bouncing in his seat form excitement. Arriving at Junhui’s in a few short minutes.

Minghao is the one to welcome them at the door in his little witch costume, that turned out amazing, both of the costumes did thanks to Junhui’s skills. Once both Wonwoo and Mingyu were inside he ran off down the hall with a yell of, “Papa! Mingyu and Papa Wonwoo are here!”

Soon Junhui’s pops his head out into the hall, of course Wonwoo couldn’t help but to notice the black cat ears sat atop his head, “oh? A scarecrow protecting his little pumpkin, cute, Mingyu has good sense when picking costumes,” Junhui giggled.

“And you’re supposed to be a cat? How does that fit into Hao’s costume?” Wonwoo asked as he walked into the kitchen. Once he saw Jun in full his whole brain stopped (same wonwoo same), in addition to the black cat ears, he was also wearing a black t-shirt with a black cardigan over, then tight black jeans with boots pinned to the back of his jeans was a cat tail.

“Most witches have a black cat, you like it? I’m cute, right?” He gave a twirl to show off his whole outfit.

“way too cute” Wonwoo mumbled as he looked away, though he caught Junhui blushing at his comment. The ‘moment’ that was created soon broke as the kids ran into the room requesting for snacks before their trick or treat adventure.

Soon the families were on their way to the nearest neighborhood to trick or treat. Both of the kids were clinging onto Junhui as they walked so it an endearing site for Wonwoo who was a couple steps behind them. A smile spread across his face at Junhui trying to control two hyper kids, fastening his pace he decides to take Mingyu’s free hand which takes his attention away from Jun and directs it towards his father. Junhui shoots Wonwoo a smile which he returns ten folds.

Soon they let the kids approach their first house as they stayed on the sidewalk waiting, the night continues on like that as they walked along the streets of the neighborhood, the kids bags getting fuller as time passed. They hit about twenty houses before the kids start getting tired and want to go home, Mingyu was the first one to stop collecting candy. Minghao went to a few houses without him and called him a baby for not going each time, this caused said boy to whine and pout about how he wasn’t a baby. After that they started to head back to Junhui’s house.

Not long once they started the walk back the boy’s fell asleep on their respective parent’s backs. It’s now or never, Jeon, ask him out for a date... that was all that was running through Wonwoo’s head. He had already planned at what point of the night he was going to ask but still just because he had a plan does not mean he could be prepared for the moment.

Twenty minutes of walking, they arrive at Junhui’s house. They have an idle conversation while Wonwoo is busy buckling Mingyu into his carseat before saying their official goodbyes. Once he’s done with the buckle, he takes a deep breath before making eye contact with Junhui.

“So, I know we’ve known each other for only a few months...” He starts, “i guess what I’m trying to say is. Will you, Junhui Wen, do me the honor of letting me take you out on a date?” It was cheesy, he knows, but it was the best that he could do. It’s been years since the last time he had to ask someone out on a date.

The expression that Junhui has is one of shock but then it moves to a fond smile almost soon after. Jun fixes his hold on Minghao who was asleep in his arms still before answering, “I’d love to, Wonwoo! I’m free next Friday and that gives us time to find sitters for the boys. Does that work for you?” Junhui smiles.

Wonwoo nods in agreement also smiling. If it’s possible Junhui’s smile grows even wider. They would have stayed there just standing like fools in love if it wasn’t for Minghao mumbling that he’s cold from his position in Junhui’s arms. They decide to part ways for the night, Junhui decides to peck Wonwoo on the cheek before he turns to walk into his house.

Wonwoo couldn’t keep a smile off his face as he drove home, once he and Mingyu got through the front door, or as he was tucking Mingyu into bed. Wonwoo now knows the full joy of Halloween, getting candies and other sweets never appealed to him as a kid but now that he got one tiny sweet of his own, he sees it.

_Trick or treat as they say but I think a lot more treats where given out this year…_

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: peachiewonhui
> 
> Tumblr: cosmic-svt


End file.
